1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lighting apparatus and systems for producing diffused light and particularly, apparatus and systems for producing light for stage, studio, motion picture and still photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lighting techniques to create diffused lighting have been used for photography. However, these conventional techniques and systems are often unreliable and inefficient in a field that demands new and improved techniques. A need exists for new and improved apparatus, systems and methods that overcome the limitations in conventional lighting techniques and which reliably produce diffused light for stage, studio, motion picture and still photography.